


late-night apologies

by rinneqan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinneqan/pseuds/rinneqan
Summary: since becoming hokage, kakashi’s life has been swamped with paperwork. in efforts to try to save your relationship, you pay him a visit and he suddenly lashes out at you. regret was on his mind. how was he going to make it up to you?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	late-night apologies

Once you had heard that Kakashi officially became Hokage, your heart was bursting at the seams. Although the silver-haired ninja didn’t want this at all, you couldn’t help but feel extremely proud of how far he’s come. In the beginning, it was all fun and games. Kakashi understood where to draw the line between his work life and personal life so you didn’t worry much.

It was until a few months later that things became worrying. Kakashi stopped making his way home at night and opted to sleep in the Hokage’s office to finish up paperwork. You knew that he had a lot on his plate, but it was hard having the house feel so empty at times. You felt like he was ignoring you at times and it was becoming frustrating.

On the few days he would make his appearance in your shared home, tension was threaded throughout his body and the stress placed upon him was tangible in the room. His eyebrows were always furrowed and his shoulders were always tensed. You frequently showed concern for the man, but he’d always brush you off. Conversations became rare between you two and you had begun to question your boyfriend.

The next morning, you woke up to another empty bed. The two of you were drifting apart with each day that passed and you couldn’t take it anymore. You loved him, you truly did, but you couldn’t take the silence anymore. You knew he was stressed, but he didn’t have to bear it all alone. You got dressed and decided to bring Kakashi a homemade meal in efforts to try and lift the weight on his shoulders.

As you made your way down to the Hokage’s office, you thought about Kakashi. _Was he getting enough sleep? Was he even eating at all?_

You knocked on the wooden door and a muffled "Come in" was muttered from the other side. You pushed the door open and placed a smile on your face.

It quickly faltered when you saw the piles of papers built up around his desk. You had only walked in but the atmosphere was dreadful. You felt sympathy for him and wanted to remind him that you were there.

"Hi, Kakashi! I brought you lunch!" You placed the parcel on his desk.

Kakashi grunted in acknowledgment and continued to sign papers, not even looking up at you once.

"You know that I’m concerned for you, right Kakashi? You can’t just keep overworking yourself to exhaustion. It gets lonely at home too."

The Sixth Hokage only sighed.

"I miss you, you know." You said hoping to get a reaction from him.

The man said nothing and continued working.

"If someone’s talking you should pay attention!" You raised your voice.

Kakashi looked up at you and he felt anger building. He looked up at you and you could instantly see the emotion building in his eyes.

"If you can’t see, I’m busy right now and would appreciate it if I could finish my work." He said in a steady tone. Kakashi was trying his best not to blow a fuse, but he was already on his last straw.

"Is everything just work to you? Do you ever make time for anything else? I know being Hokage is stressful, but do you ever even think about me at all?!"

"Y/N, I have a lot of work to do. Being Hokage is stressful enough and I don’t need you constantly bugging me! Just give me my own **fucking** space! I’m done with you being on me all the time." Kakashi stood up from his chair and a pained expression flashed across your face.

His voice reverberated in your chest. He instantly knew that he had made a wrong move. His words replayed in your head. 

_Were you being annoying? Were you caring **too** much?_

Tears filled your eyes and overflowed. 

“Fuck you Kakashi. All I wanted was communication.” Your voice quivered and you quickly took off.

“Y/N, wait!”

Kakashi tried to apologize, but you were already out of the room. He sat back down and sighed. He didn’t mean to blow up on you at all. He felt extremely guilty and wanted to make it up to you somehow. Then everything clicked for Kakashi. He was going to fix his mistakes no matter what. 

You walked into your home and felt horrible. You just wanted to disappear. _Did he really think all those things about you?_

You changed out of your day clothes and wanted to sleep the day away. You didn’t care if it was only half-past noon. You just wanted to take your mind off what Kakashi had said. You made your way into your bedroom and once your head was laid on the pillow, sleep began to take over.

* * *

When Kakashi got home, the entire house was dark. His mind traveled to the worst and he thought you had left. He quietly opened the door to the bedroom and saw you sleeping peacefully. He sighed in relief and began changing.

The only thing Kakashi could think about all day was you. He had never made you cry before and he regretted every word that left his mouth. He slipped into bed and wrapped his arms around you. Your body held still. You didn’t know what to expect so you pretended to be asleep. 

Kakashi placed kisses on your shoulder. He didn’t realize how much he missed you.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. I know sorry doesn’t fix anything, but I didn’t mean anything I said. You’re probably asleep so saying this doesn’t even matter, but I love you so much. You mean so much to me and I’m thankful that you care so much about me.”

He pulled you in tighter.

“All the little things you do don’t go unnoticed. I know I’ve been neglecting you and I feel terrible for it. I’ve never realized how much distance I was putting between us and I swear that I will fix it. I promise you, Y/N.”

He placed a lingering kiss on your shoulder.

“I love you, Y/N.”

You were shocked. You didn’t expect him to come home in the first place so feeling him next to you surprised you. Your heart was melting with each word he spoke. You turned your body around and placed your head on his chest. Kakashi looked at you with wide eyes. He was embarrassed at his apology and thought you were sleeping the entire time.

You placed a light kiss on his jaw and snuggled up next to him.

“You better keep your promise, Kakashi.” You muffled into his shirt.

He chuckled and hummed in response. 

The next morning you woke up expecting Kakashi to be next to you, but he was nowhere to be found. He couldn't have backed out of his promise this quickly. Suddenly, you heard noises from outside of your bedroom door. You instantly got up in search of him and quietly made your way to the source of the noise.

You peered into the kitchen and saw Kakashi making breakfast. A small smile sneaked its way onto your lips. You quietly walked up behind him and hugged his figure. 

“I love you too, Kakashi.”


End file.
